Risqué (album)
| Length = 36:46 | Label = Atlantic | Producer = | Last album = C'est Chic (1978) | This album = Risqué (1979) | Next album = Les Plus Grands Succès De Chic: Chic's Greatest Hits (1979) |Misc = }} Risqué is the third studio album by American disco band Chic, released on Atlantic Records on July 30, 1979. One of the records that defined the disco era, the album became highly influential not only within the movement, but also in other styles such as hip hop, art rock and new wave. Release | rev2 = MusicHound | rev2Score = | rev3 = Robert Christgau | rev3Score = (A-)Robert Christgau review | rev4 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide | rev4Score = | rev5 = Spin Alternative Record Guide | rev5Score = (9/10) | rev6 = Martin C. Strong | rev6Score = (8/10) | rev7 = Virgin Encyclopedia of Popular Music | rev7Score = | rev8 = Le Guide du CD | rev8Score = | rev9 = Music Story | rev9Score = }} Risqué includes three classic Chic hits; "Good Times" (#1 Pop, #1 R&B June 23, 1979, #5 UK), "My Forbidden Lover" (#33 R&B, #43 Pop October 13, 1979, #15 UK) and "My Feet Keep Dancing" (#42 R&B, #101 Pop December 8, 1979, #21 UK). Risqué reached #5 on the US albums chart and #2 on the US R&B chart. It has been certified Platinum by the RIAA for sales over 1 million copies. It peaked at #29 in the UK and was certified Silver by the BPI. Risqué was released on compact disc by Atlantic Records/Warner Music in 1991 (catalogue number 7567-80406-2). The album was digitally remastered and re-issued by Warner Music Japan in 2011. Legacy "Good Times" has been extensively sampled in other artists' works. "Will You Cry" was sampled in "Just a Moment" by Nas from the album Street's Disciple. Accolades The information regarding accolades attributed to Risqué is adapted from Acclaimed Music, except where otherwise noted.Acclaimed Music – Risqué. Acclaimed Music. Retrieved on February 14, 2016. Track listing Personnel *Alfa Anderson - Lead vocals (A1, B1, B3, B4) *Luci Martin - Lead vocals (A1, A3, B1, B2) *Bernard Edwards - Lead vocals (A3), bass guitar *Nile Rodgers - guitar, vocals *Tony Thompson - drums * Fonzi Thornton - vocals * Michelle Cobbs - vocals * Ullanda McCullough - vocals * Robert Sabino - keyboards * Andy Schwartz - keyboards * Raymond Jones - keyboards * Sammy Figueroa - percussion * Gene Orloff - concert master * Karen Karlsrud (The Chic Strings) - strings * Cheryl Hong (The Chic Strings) - strings * Karen Milne (The Chic Strings) - strings * Valerie Haywood (The Chic strings) - strings * Jon Faddis - trumpet * Ellen Seeling - trumpet * Alex Foster - saxophone * Jean Fineberg - saxophone * Barry Rogers - trombone Production * Bernard Edwards - producer for Chic Organization Ltd. * Nile Rodgers - producer for Chic Organization Ltd. * Bob Clearmountain - sound engineer * Jackson Schwartz - engineer * Jeff Hendrickson - engineer * Jim Galante - engineer * Peter Robbins - engineer * Ray Willard - engineer * Dennis King - mastering * Carin Goldberg - art direction * Ken Ambrose - photography * All songs recorded and mixed at Power Station in New York. Mastered at Atlantic Studios, New York. References External links *[http://www.radio3net.ro/dbartists/supersearch/UmlzcXXDqQ /Risqu%C3%A9 Risqué] (Adobe Flash) at Radio3Net (streamed copy where licensed) Category:Chic (band) albums Category:1979 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Albums produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Albums produced by Bernard Edwards Category:Albums recorded at Electric Lady Studios